Eternal Sunshine
by asmawi97
Summary: Kyuhyun-ssi, bisakah kau menjadi adik ku / Kau... Lebih berhak untuk hidup. / Jantung ini, akan abadi di dalam tubuh ku. / Aku... tidak pernah mati. Karena aku, abadi didalam tubuhnya / super junior Kyuhyun/ Siwon / Kibum / Leeteuk / Sungmin BROTHERSHIP.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Eternal Sunshine Chapter 1

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family

Rate : K

Cast

Cho Kyuhyun

Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Kim Ki Bum

Choi Kyusoo (OC)

And other cast

Summary :

Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

DONT PLAGIAT!

Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

Story by asmawi97

.

.

Eternal sunshine Chapter 1

.

.

''Kyusoo -ah... Mianhae...eomma mianhae. Jebbal kajima.'' suara tangisan tersebut seolah menggema di seluruh ruangan tersebut.

''Eomma... Jebbal hajimara..'' dua orang putra yang berada disisi kiri dan kanannya terus mencoba menenangkan eomma nya yang terus menangisi mendiang adik bungsunya.

''Relakan Kyusoo eomma..''

''ANDWAEEE...! Eomma bahkan belum meminta maaf padanya, kembalikan Kyusoo ku!'' ucap sang eomma sambil menatap foto putra bungsunya yang terlihat sedang tersenyum.

''Jebbal... Kem...ba..li..kaaan..Kyusooku.'' suara sang eomma semakin melemah dan ambruk membuat kedua putranya langsung panik.

''EOMMA...!''

.

.

Sementara di waktu yang sama, dua orang namja sedang menunggu dengan cemas di depan sebuah ruangan, dimana adik bungsu mereka sedang berjuang antara hidup dan matinya.

Pintu ICU tersebut terbuka membuat kedua namja tersebut menghampiri dengan cepat Uisa dan menanyakan keadaan dongsaeng mereka.

''Bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng kami uisanim?'' sang dokter membuka maskernya dan tersenyum.

''Dongsaeng kalian selamat, dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan jantung barunya. tapi sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja.'' kedua namja tersebut tersenyum dan mengucapkan syukur di dalam hati mereka.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut terlihat sedikit menggerakan jari-jari tangannya dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

''Kyuhyunie kau sudah sadar dongsaeng?''

''Hyung..aku, tidak mati?'' ucap nya lirih. Sang kakak langsung menggeleng. Dia lalu menggenggam dengan erat tangan dongsaeng nya lalu mengecup kening dongsaeng nya tersebut.

''Aniyo...ada seseorang yang mendonorkan jantung nya untuk mu Kyuhyunie.''

''Nu...gu?''

''Molla, yang penting sekarang kau sembuh dongsaeng.''

Kyuhyun lalu meraba dada kirinya dia sangat bersyukur kalau memang kematian tidak jadi merenggutnya.

''Aku akan menjaga jantung ini dengan baik. Dan menjalani kesempatan kedua ku dengan sangat berharga hyungdeul.'' kedua hyung nya Leeteuk dan juga Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum ''Jeongmal Gomawoyo..''

.

.

.

.

2 Tahun Kemudian ~

Seorang namja membuka sebuah pintu kamar dengan pelan. Dia lalu memandang keseluruhan kamar tersebut, kamar yang dulu di tempati oleh adik bungsunya, Choi Kyusoo. Namja tersebut ternyata adalah putra sulung keluarga Choi, Choi Siwon.

PRANG!

''Kau harusnya tahu kalau semua barangku ini adalah mahal! Kenapa kau memecahkan nya!''

Siwon langsung membalikan badannya saat melihat bayangan tentang dirinya dan juga adik bungsunya. disana terlihat dia yang sedang memarahi adiknya karena memecahkan barangnya.

''Mianhaeyo Siwon hyung...''

''Mian?! Kau pikir dengan meminta maaf barangku akan kembali seperti semula?!''

Siwon lalu menghampiri bayangan tersebut namun disaat ia sudah sampai bayangan tersebut menghilang.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan memukulkan nya pada cermin yang berada di kamar tersebut saat ingatannya tentang Kyusoo adiknya terlihat dengan jelas.

''Kyusoo -ah... Mianhae jeongmal mianhae.''

.

.

Keributan di pagi buta juga terdengar di sebuah kamar sewa sederhana yang di tempati oleh tiga orang namja.

Seorang namja sedang berusaha untuk

membangunkan dongsaeng nya yang terlihat tidak bergeming di tempat tidurnya.

''Kyuhyunie, ireona... Kau bisa telat Kyuhyunie.''

''Aish! Kyuhyunie palli.'' Sungmin terlihat menuntun Kyuhyun kekamar mandi, Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. Dan hanya menurut saja saat Sungmin menggiringnya ke kamar mandi dengan piama bermotif lucu yang masih di pakainya.

Leeteuk yang melihat interaksi kedua dongsaeng nya hanya tersenyum. Setiap pagi dongsaeng kecil mereka sangat sulit di bangunkan sehingga memerlukan cara-cara 'khusus' untuk membangunkan nya.

Ya Leeteuk hanya tinggal dengan mereka berdua selama ini. Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal saat mereka masih kecil. Sejak saat itu Leeteuk menjadi appa, eomma dan juga hyung untuk kedua dongsaeng nya. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang masih sangat kecil waktu itu.

Dia dan juga Sungmin, mereka berdua sangat memperhatikan dongsaeng kecil mereka, apalagi saat mengetahui Kyuhyun punya penyakit kelainan jantung. Mereka bahkan jadi sangat protektif terhadapnya.

.

.

''Hyung akan mengantar mu sampai kau benar - benar tiba di sekolah mu Kyuhyunie,.'' Kyuhyun langsung membelalakan matanya saat salah satu hyung nya, Sungmin sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengantarnya.

''Aish! Hyung, kau berlebihan. Aku sangat malu jika namja seusia ku masih diantar hyung nya ke sekolah!'' Kyuhyun menggembung kan pipinya mendengar penuturan hyung nya yang selalu seenak nya.

''Teuki hyung, coba lihat bocah ini tidak mau kuantar, dia bilang dia sangat malu.'' Sungmin mengadu pada Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

''Kyuhyunie turuti hyung mu, apa kau mau kami berdua yang mengantar mu.'' Leeteuk mengatakan nya dengan nada yang membuat Kyuhyun bergidik.

''Aniyo... Kajja Sungmin hyung...'' Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan keluar dengan cepat dari kamar sewa sederhana mereka.

.

.

''Sungmin hyung berhenti memegang tangan ku seperti ini, lihat semua orang memandang kita!'' Kyuhyun terlihat protes pada Sungmin yang justru terlihat tidak peduli, dia bahkan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

''Hyung tidak peduli, hyung hanya merasa bersyukur. nae namdongsaeng Kyuhyunie masih hidup dan berada disini dengan hyung.''

''Sungmin hyung...'' Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa terharu, sejak dua tahun lalu kedua hyung nya sering sekali menggenggam tangannya erat seperti ini. Mereka bilang, mereka hanya merasa bersyukur karena dia masih berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sungmin lalu menatap Kyuhyun sendu. ''Kyuhyunie kau harus tetap sehat, dongsaeng.''

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di sekolah Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih terus memegang tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat, bahkan sampai mereka berjalan di koridor menuju kelas Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun sangat malu. Dia hanya menundukan kepalanya saat bertemu dengan sunbae atau hoobae yang mengenalnya.

''Nah ini dia kelasmu Kyuhyunie.'' Sungmin benar-benar mengantar Kyuhyun sampai sekolah dan memastikan Kyuhyun duduk dengan manis di bangkunya.

''Oh Changmin-ah... Minho-ah tolong jaga uri Kyuhyunie nde.'' ucap Sungmin lembut pada kedua teman Kyuhyun Changmin dan Minho yang baru saja memasuki kelas tersebut.

''YA! Sungmin hyung berhenti menitipkan ku pada seluruh orang aku bukanlah bayi!'' Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya yang justru membuat dia terlihat imut.

''Kau bilang kau tidak suka di sebut bayi, tapi kau sendiri sering bertingkah seperti bayi Kyuhyunie. neomu kyeopta...'' ucap Sungmin gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby milik dongsaeng nya dengan pelan.

''Tenang saja Sungmin hyung, kami pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik.''

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berjalan menuju halte bus.

''Aish Kyuhyunie hyung lupa membeli persediaan garam.''

''Mwo? Aish hyung, kenapa kau bisa melupakan hal seperti itu?!''

''Tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana Kyuhyunie!'' Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya saat mendengar hyung nya lagi-lagi menyuruhnya untuk menunggu dan jangan kemana-mana. Persis seperti seorang eomma yang menyuruh anaknya untuk tidak nakal.

''arraseo!'' ucap Kyuhyun kesal dan menunggu hyung nya di halte bus sambil memainkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Kibum terus memandangi foto adik bungsunya yang sedang tersenyum.

Dia sangat ingat adiknya tersebut sering tersenyum meskipun mendapat perlakuan buruk dari eomma, hyung, dan juga dirinya.

Dia juga ingat kata-kata Kyusoo dua hari sebelum mendiang adiknya tersebut meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan.

.

.

''Kibum hyung sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?'' Kyusoo bertanya pada Kibum yang terlihat membelakangi nya.

''Aku bukanlah malaikat yang akan hanya terus tersenyum jika terus diperlakukan seperti ini hyung...'' Kibum mengepalkan tangannya erat saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut adiknya.

Entah mengapa hatinya seolah bisa merasakan kesedihan yang selama ini adiknya rasakan.

''Kesabaran ku... ada batasnya hyung.'' Kibum tetap bergeming di tempatnya membuat Kyusoo yakin bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari siapapun di dunia ini.

''arraseo hyung... kau, kalian memang tidak akan pernah menyayangi ku. Suatu saat nanti jika aku mati tolong jangan menyesal dan menangisi ku. Karena aku, tidak membutuhkan nya!''

.

.

Sekarang dia benar-benar menyesal seharusnya saat itu dia berbalik dan menghampiri dongsaeng nya.

''Mianhae Kyusoo-ah.. Jeongmal mianhae.''

Kibum masih terus memandang foto adik bungsunya sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya.

Kibum lalu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian nya kearah jalanan Seoul.

Dia membelalakan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat dia rindukan tersebut, 'Kyusoo' terlihat sedang terduduk di halte bus.

'apa ini mimpi?' Kibum langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri namja yang dia pikir 'Kyusoo' tersebut.

Dia melihatnya. Wajah itu rasanya sudah sangat lama dia memimpikan saat seperti ini.

''Kyusoo -ah...'' ucapnya pada namja tersebut yang terlihat acuh dan tidak begitu memperdulikan Kibum.

Kibum lalu mendekati namja tersebut dan memegang lengannya ''Siapa kau..? kau... Kyusoo?''

''Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan!'' namja tersebut terlihat mencoba melepaskan tangan Kibum darinya, tapi seperti nya tenaganya kalah kuat oleh Kibum.

''Kyusoo... ini hyung Kyusoo-ah...'' bukannya melepas, Kibum justru langsung memeluk namja tersebut dengan erat sambil menangis. Rasa bersalah itu tidak pernah hilang walaupun sudah dua tahun adiknya tiada.

''Aish! lepas!''

.

.

Kyuhyun terus mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan namja yang menurutnya asing tersebut, namja tersebut terus memeluknya bahkan sangat erat. membuat dia cukup takut.

'orang macam apa dia ini?'

Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan namja asing tersebut. Tapi percuma, namja tersebut seolah tidak mau melepaskan pelukan nya.

''Apa yang kau lakukan?!'' pelukan tersebut langsung terlepas saat seseorang menghentakan tangan Kibum dengan keras dan memandang nya dengan tajam.

Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Sungmin,

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh hyung nya tersebut.

Kibum langsung tersadar. Dia... memang sangat mirip dengan Kyusoo tapi jelas-jelas dia bukanlah Kyusoo.

''Mianhae... aku pikir, aku pikir aku mengenalnya..'' Kibum membungkukan badannya saat menyadari kesalahan nya.

''Kau membuat adikku takut!''

''Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhae..'' Sungmin tidak begitu peduli dengan Kibum, dia hanya khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaeng nya.

''Kyuhyunie Gwenchana?'' Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat shock.

''Gwenchana hyung...''

.

.

.

''KYUSOO-AH... EOMMA MIANHAE... ANDWAEEE.. KEMBALIKAN KYUSOO KU!'' suara teriakan eomma nya menyambut Kibum saat dia membuka pintu rumah megahnya tersebut.

Rumah megah yang bak istana itu terlihat begitu suram bagi Kibum. Pasalnya Semenjak Kyusoo adik bungsunya meninggal, eomma mereka menjadi seperti kehilangan kendali. Setiap hari rumah tersebut tidak pernah sepi dari teriakan dan juga tangisan eomma nya.

Kibum lalu menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan cepat dan menemukan sang eomma sedang di beri suntikan oleh seorang dokter dan juga perawat.

''Eomma... sampai kapan eomma akan terus seperti ini?'' Siwon melihat eomma nya yang tertidur setelah diberi obat penenang oleh dokter yang biasa menangani eomma nya.

''obat agar eomma mu sembuh hanyalah satu, yaitu Kyusoo. Tapi Kyusoo sudah meninggal jadi itu tidak mungkinkan Siwon-ah...?'' Siwon mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan eomma nya.

'obat agar eomma nya kembali seperti dulu adalah Kyusoo?' Kibum, dia ingat dengan sangat jelas. Namja tadi sangat mirip dengan Kyusoo.

''Siwon hyung aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu.'' Siwon yang sedang memandang eomma nya langsung mengalihkan perhatian nya terhadap adiknya.

''Ada apa Kibumie?'' Kibum memberi isyarat agar Siwon mengikutinya.

''Siwon hyung aku tahu cara agar eomma kembali seperti dulu lagi.'' Kibum berbicara setelah sebelumnya mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di taman belakang rumahnya ini.

''Mworago?''

''Obatnya adalah Kyusoo kan? tadi siang aku melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Kyusoo. Siwon hyung, dia benar-benar mirip dengan Kyusoo.''

''Jinja?!'' Kibum mengangguk dia lalu mengangsurkan foto yang tadi diambilnya setelah kejadian tadi siang.

Siwon lalu melihat foto yang diangsurkan Kibum padanya. ''Dia... memang terlihat seperti Kyusoo Kibum-ah...'' Siwon memandang foto ditangannya dengan sedih.

Namja di foto tersebut benar-benar seperti adiknya dua tahun silam. Saat adiknya juga mengenakan seragam sekolah, sama seperti namja yang berada di foto yang sedang dipegang nya.

''Aku bahkan sempat mengira kalau dia Kyusoo dan memeluknya seperti orang gila hyung...''

''Kibum-ah... Kita harus mendapatkan nya.'' Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan ucapan sang hyung.

''Maksud mu?'' Siwon memandang Kibum dengan tegas.

''Namja ini, harus menjadi adik kita.''

.

.

''Ahjussi tolong cari tahu informasi tentang dia.'' Siwon mengangsurkan sebuah foto pada sekertaris yang sangat dia percaya.

''Pastikan ahjussi mendapat informasi lengkap tentang dia.'' sang sekertaris hanya mengangguk dan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya mendengar perintah dari atasannya tersebut.

.

.

Minho melihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang terlihat mencurigakan. Sejak tadi, di sekolah dan sekarang di kedai es krim, mereka semua terlihat terus memandang kearah Kyuhyun.

Awalnya dia tidak peduli tapi melihat mereka seperti terus mengikuti mereka dan membuntuti mereka terutama Kyuhyun.

Membuat dia jadi sangat curiga.

''Changmin -ah... Ikut aku sebentar.'' Changmin yang sedang memakan es krim nya memandang Minho dengan heran. Begitupun Kyuhyun

''Ada apa? kau mau ke toilet? Minho-ah...'' Minho memandang Changmin dengan pandangan tidak ingin di bantah.

''Baiklah... kajja..''

''Kyuhyun-ah... Tunggu kami disini dan jangan kemana-mana arraseo!'' Kyuhyun memandang Minho sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Minho lalu membawa Changmin menjauhi Kyuhyun.

''Changmin-ah... Coba lihat mereka, mereka terlihat seperti sedang membuntuti Kyuhyun.'' Minho menunjuk beberapa orang yang berpakaian serba hitam, mereka memang terlihat seperti menguntit Kyuhyun. bahkan diantara mereka sepertinya ada yang mengambil gambar sahabatnya tersebut.

''Apa, mereka berniat jahat terhadap Kyuhyun?'' Minho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

''Molla, yang pasti sepertinya mereka bukanlah orang baik.''

Kyuhyun sedang menunggu Changmin dan juga Minho didepan kedai es krim tersebut. Saat tiba-tiba orang berbaju hitam dengan setelan formal menghampiri nya.

''Ikutlah dengan kami.'' Kyuhyun langsung terkejut melihat mereka yang sudah berada disisi kiri dan kanannya dan memegang lengannya dengan erat. 'apa aku membuat kesalahan?'

''LEPAS..!'' Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya.

''Aish! Jangan membuat kami terpaksa menyakiti mu!'' mereka berteriak membuat Kyuhyun semakin takut.

'kemana Changmin dan Minho?!'

''ANDWAEEE... CHANGMIN-AH... MINHO-AH..!''

''Aish! Diamlah!'' namja kekar tersebut lalu memasukannya kedalam mobil.

Minho yang pertama mendengar teriakan kyuhyun langsung mencoba menghampiri Kyuhyun. Tapi terlambat, mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dia benar-benar menyesal seharusnya dia tadi menemani Kyuhyun disini.

Minho lalu mengambil ponsel nya dengan kasar dan langsung menghubungi seseorang.

''Changmin-ah Kyuhyun diculik! Cepat datang kesini!''

.

.

''Aish ahjussi Jebbal lepaskan aku. Aku ini bukanlah orang kaya. Kenapa kalian menculik ku!''

Akhirnya mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah vila yang terlihat cukup megah, dan jauh dari keramaian. Kyuhyun tidak berhenti mencoba melepaskan dirinya, meskipun hal tersebut terlihat sia-sia.

'apa dia akan di bunuh di tempat sepi seperti ini?'

Mereka lalu memaksanya untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan seseorang, yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai ketua dari mereka semua.

Dia langsung menundukan kepalanya dan meremas ujung bajunya, dia benar-benar takut sekarang.

'Sungmin hyung... Teuki hyung,.. tolong aku.' Kyuhyun menjerit di dalam hatinya.

.

.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

'Bagaimana bisa... Bagaimana bisa namja dihadapanya ini begitu mirip dengan adik bungsunya?'

Siwon lalu mencoba menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun langsung menghindar dengan kepala yang terus menunduk.

''Jebbal jangan membunuh atau menjualku.'' suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar membuat Siwon yakin anak ini sedang ketakutan. Bahkan Siwon bisa melihat bulir airmata yang kini menghiasi pipi Kyuhyun.

''Aigoo lihat kalian membuat dia takut dan menangis! bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk jangan menggunakan cara yang kasar!'' Siwon memandang seluruh anak buahnya dengan tajam.

''Mianhamnida sajangnim... Tapi,..''

''Sudahlah tinggalkan kami berdua disini.'' seluruh anak buahnya menurut dan meninggalkan atasan mereka.

''Kyuhyun-ssi, kami tidak berniat untuk membunuh mu atau menjual mu. Mianhae kalau kami membuat mu takut.'' Siwon mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat terus menangis.

Kyuhyun lalu memandang Siwon dengan airmata yang masih membasahi pipinya membuat dia terlihat lucu.

''Aku akan langsung saja, Kyuhyun -ssi, bisakah kau menjadi adik ku?''

.

TBC OR END?

.

Hmmm kira-kira Kyuhyun mau gak ya jadi dongsaeng nya Siwon?

Denger lagu Kyuhyun oppa eternal sunshine dan jadilah ff gaje ini..

Review nya ya pleeaaasee


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Eternal Sunshine Chapter 2

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family

Rate : K

Cast

Cho Kyuhyun ( 17 tahun )

Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk ( 28 tahun )

Lee Sungmin ( 26 tahun )

Choi Siwon ( 26 tahun )

Kim Ki Bum ( 23 tahun )

Choi Kyusoo (OC)

Changmin & Minho ( 17 tahun )

And other cast

Summary : Setelah kau pergi, setiap kesempatan yang datang pasti tentang dirimu. Aku ingin menghapus mu, tapi juga masih ingin mengenang mu.

Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

DONT PLAGIAT!

Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

Story by asmawi97

.

.

Eternal Sunshine Chapter 2

.

.

.

''Kakak pertamanya bernama Park Jungsoo, dia bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah restoran.'' Siwon hanya mengetukan jari-jari nya pada meja di depannya, saat sekertaris nya membacakan tentang keluarga Kyuhyun.

''Kakak kedua nya bernama Park Sungmin, dia bekerja sebagai seorang karyawan di salah satu perusahaan kita.''

''Tunggu dulu, kau bilang Kyuhyun pernah menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung, dari mana mereka mendapat kan biaya untuk operasi tersebut?''

''Ah! mereka mendapat pinjaman yang cukup besar dari bank sajangnim. Ini berkas-berkas lengkap nya sajangnim.''

Siwon lalu melihat berkas-berkas yang diberikan padanya. Disana tertulis berapa banyak hutang keluarga Park.

''Sepertinya aku bisa menggunakan ini agar dia mau menjadi 'adik' ku.'' ucap Siwon sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

''MWO?!''

Kyuhyun memandang orang di hadapan nya dengan heran, dia masih belum mengerti. Kenapa orang kaya seperti dia ingin memiliki adik sepertinya?

''Tidak sebagai adik ku yang sesungguhnya, kau hanya akan berpura-pura sebagai adik ku.'' ucap Siwon mengacuhkan tatapan aneh Kyuhyun padanya. Siwon lalu menggeser sebuah map kearah Kyuhyun.

''Lihatlah..'' Kyuhyun menurut dia mengambil map tersebut meskipun agak ragu.

Kyuhyun melihat berkas-berkas yang berada ditangannya, dia membelalakan matanya saat membacanya. Kertas tersebut berisikan berapa banyak hutang hyungdeul pada bank dan juga pemakaian uang tersebut.

Hyungdeul menggunakan uang tersebut untuk biaya perawatan nya.

'apa benar hyungdeul punya hutang sebanyak ini dan itu semua, karena aku?

''Jika kau.. bersedia menjadi adik ku. aku akan membayar mu. Perhari, Perjam, permenit. Kau tinggal sebutkan berapa bayaran yang kau inginkan.''

''Jadi Kyuhyun-ssi, anggap saja kau membantu kedua hyungdeul mu untuk melunasi hutang-hutang mereka.'' lanjut Siwon dengan senyum angkuh nya.

''Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin aku menjadi adik mu?'' Siwon langsung menghentikan senyum nya saat bukannya mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun melainkan pertanyaan.

''Aku, ingin ibuku kembali seperti dulu. Dia sangat merasa kehilangan karena adik bungsu ku meninggal. Mendiang adikku, punya kemiripan wajah dengan mu.'' Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, apa benar ada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan nya?

'bagaimana ini, apa yang harus ku lakukan?'

Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Siwon.

''Bo... bolehkah aku memikirkan nya lebih dulu?''

''Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Pikirkan juga kedua hyungdeul mu Kyuhyun-ssi... Mereka bekerja keras demi dirimu.'' Siwon menghela nafasnya, tapi untuk sekarang dia tidak akan terlalu terburu-buru. Anak ini pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir.

''Antar dia kembali ke tempat tadi.'' ucap Siwon pada seluruh ajudan nya.

''Nde sajangnim..'' mereka lalu kembali membawa Kyuhyun, hanya saja tanpa paksaan dan juga dengan cara yang tidak kasar seperti tadi.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Minho masih berada di tempat yang sama. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mobil yang membawa Kyuhyun sudah menghilang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depan mereka, dan mereka sangat terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang keluar dari mobil tersebut.

''KYUHYUN-AH...!'' mereka berteriak dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyun-ah... neo Gwenchana?'' Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dia seolah kehilangan tenaga nya badannya juga sangat lemas.

''Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?'' Changmin bertanya lebih dulu dengan nada cemas yang sangat kentara.

''Kalian berdua tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku, nan gwenchana..'' jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencoba tersenyum didepan kedua sahabat nya.

''Bagaimana mungkin kau baik-baik saja?! mereka baru saja menculik mu?!'' Changmin langsung melabrak Kyuhyun. sahabat nya ini selalu bilang baik-baik saja, padahal sebenarnya dia tahu Kyuhyun pasti tidak baik-baik saja.

''Mianhae aku pasti membuat kalian berdua khawatir...'' ucap Kyuhyun lesu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tenaga dan juga pikiran nya seolah terkuras habis, karena percakapan nya dengan orang asing tadi.

Minho lalu menghampiri nya sambil mengusap bahu Kyuhyun.

''Gwenchana.. kau masih kuat berjalan?''

''nde.''

.

.

Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing sekarang. Tubuhnya seolah tidak mempunyai energi untuk berjalan lagi.

'sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai, bertahanlah Park Kyuhyun jangan selalu membuat orang-orang disekitar mu menjadi cemas.' jarak rumah nya memang sudah dekat, jadi mereka semua, Kyuhyun Changmin dan Minho memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa tidak kuat.

.

.

.

Minho melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat, lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kyuhyun juga berjalan dengan lunglai membuat Minho yakin Kyuhyun sedang tidak

baik-baik saja.

Minho berhenti di depan Kyuhyun dan memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk naik ke punggung nya. Mereka berdua, Changmin dan Minho memang mengantar Kyuhyun sampai rumahnya. Changmin sangat khawatir tentang penculik yang tadi menculik Kyuhyun.

''Naiklah.'' ucapnya sambil menepuk punggung tegap miliknya.

''Aniyo... Aku..masih kuat.'' tepat setelah dia mengatakan masih kuat tubuhnya langsung limbung dan akan menyentuh tanah kalau saja Changmin tidak memegangi nya. Tubuhnya terlihat lemas dengan mata yang tertutup.

''Kyuhyun-ah... Ireona''

''Changmin-ah naikan dia di punggung ku!'' Changmin menurut dan langsung menaikan Kyuhyun ke punggungnya.

.

.

Minho merebahkan tubuh lemas Kyuhyun di ranjang yang berada di kamar Kyuhyun.

Changmin lalu meraba dahi Kyuhyun.

''Badannya sangat panas Minho-ah, sebaiknya kau menghubungi dokter.'' Minho mengangguk dia lalu mengambil ponsel nya yang berada di saku blazer sekolah nya dan menghubungi seorang dokter kenalan nya.

''Apa sebaiknya kita menghubungi Teuki hyung atau Sungmin hyung?'' Minho menggeleng, Kyuhyun sudah di periksa dan dokter bilang Kyuhyun hanya mengalami demam biasa karena kelelahan.

''Mereka sedang bekerja Changmin-ah. lebih baik kita menunggu Kyuhyun sampai Sungmin hyung atau Teuki hyung pulang.'' Changmin mengangguk.

''Aish Kyuhyun-ah sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?''

''Mianhae hyungdeul... Jeongmal mianhae..hiks'' Changmin dan Minho langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis dan terus meminta maaf.

Changmin lalu berpindah kesisinya. Dan mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan cara mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

''Gwenchana Kyuhyun-ah... uljima nde...''

Minho tersenyum melihat Changmin yang terlihat sedang menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya.

Changmin, meskipun kadang wataknya sedikit keras, tapi jika dia berurusan dengan Kyuhyun dia akan menjadi namja yang lembut dan penuh perhatian.

Dia lalu meletakan baskom berisikan air es di nakas dekat tempat tidur Kyuhyun. dokter bilang untuk mengurangi suhu badan Kyuhyun, mereka harus mengompres nya dengan air dingin.

''Kau... benar-benar namja yang lembut Changmin-ah..'' ucap Minho sambil mengompres Kyuhyun.

''Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, kita hampir kehilangan dia dua tahun lalu, jangan sampai hal tersebut terulang lagi.''

Changmin dan Minho melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan sendu, Kyuhyun mempunyai kehidupan yang berbeda dengan mereka.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, orangtua Changmin dan Minho merupakan orang yang cukup berada. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, bagi mereka persahabatan adalah hal yang paling penting.

.

.

Siwon masih bergeming di tempat duduknya dia masih melihat kursi yang baru saja di tempati Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu.

''Aku harap, kau bisa menjadi adik ku untuk selamanya.. Kyuhyun-ssi.''

.

.

.

''Kyuhyunie hyung pulang..'' Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung membulat kan matanya saat melihat kedua teman baik Kyuhyun berada di rumahnya.

''eoh Changmin... Minho, Kyuhyunie dia dimana?'' Changmin dan Minho bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit membungkukan badan mereka pada Sungmin.

''Anyeong haseyo Sungmin hyung...'' Sungmin membalas sapaan tersebut dengan senyum manisnya.

''Mana Kyuhyunie?''

''Kyuhyunie, dia sakit hyung...''

''MWO?!'' Sungmin langsung menjatuhkan barang yang di bawanya dan melesat ke kamar yang dihuni adiknya.

Sungmin langsung menghampiri dongsaeng dan mengecek keadaan adiknya tersebut. Badannya cukup panas, membuat Sungmin langsung cemas tingkat tinggi.

.

.

Merasa ada yang memegang nya,

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dia lalu menurunkan tangan Sungmin yang masih bertengger di keningnya.

''Kau... Demam Kyuhyunie..'' Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan cemas, membuat Kyuhyun merutuk lagi-lagi dia membuat cemas hyung nya.

''Gwenchana.''

''Kita ke rumah sakit nde?'' Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng dia benar-benar membenci rumah sakit. Dua tahun lalu dia sering sekali bolak-balik rumah sakit.

''Sungmin hyung, aku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit.. Jebbal eoh?'' Kyuhyun memohon dengan puppy eyes nya sambil memegang ujung baju milik Sungmin.

''Tapi... Badanmu sangat panas!'' Kyuhyun tetap menggeleng membuat Sungmin menghela nafasnya.

''Shireo! Aku hanya perlu istirahat Sungmin hyung...''

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang terlihat menghela nafasnya karena dia tidak mau di bawa ke rumah sakit. Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat, dia tidak mau di bawa ke rumah sakit. Lagipula dia hanya demam biasa.

Bukannya dia tidak merasa bersyukur karena memiliki kedua hyung yang sangat perhatian. Tapi, dia hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka berdua. Apalagi Sungmin baru saja pulang bekerja, hyung nya pasti sangat lelah.

''Sungmin hyung tenang saja seorang dokter tadi kemari dan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Kami juga sudah menebus obatnya.'' ucap Changmin mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

''Jinja?!''

''berapa yang kalian keluarkan? biar hyung ganti.''

''Aish hyung tidak perlu.''

''YA sudah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Sungmin hyung. Kyuhyun-ah kau harus cepat sembuh.'' Kyuhyun mengangguk pada kedua teman nya.

.

.

.

''Kenapa kau tidak mau di bawa ke rumah sakit?'' Leeteuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan bubur yang di buatnya.

Saat dia pulang, Sungmin langsung memberi tahunya kalau Kyuhyun demam tinggi dan bersikeras tidak mau ke rumah sakit.

''Aku sudah terlalu sering masuk rumah sakit hyung, pasti itu memakan biaya yang cukup besar. Aku tidak mau menambahkan beban hyungdeul.''

''Mwo?'' Leeteuk menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedang memegang sendok.

''Aku benci tubuhku yang seperti ini, karena aku, Teuki hyung dan Sungmin hyung harus bekerja sangat keras.'' Leeteuk meletakan mangkuk yang sedang di pegangannya dengan kasar.

Dia lalu menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dan memaksa kedua mata dongsaeng nya untuk menatap nya, tapi Kyuhyun menghindar .

''Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Kyuhyunie?!''

''Aku hanya merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna untuk kalian berdua.'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghindari tatapan Leeteuk padanya.

Leeteuk langsung memeluk dongsaeng nya erat. Dia tidak habis pikir, dari mana adiknya punya pemikiran seperti itu?

''Jangan pernah memikirkan hal-hal aneh arraseo..?!'' Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

.

.

''Sungmin hyung, hyung akan bolos bekerja hari ini, karena aku?'' Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin yang terlihat sedang membereskan meja belajarnya.

''Tentu saja, hyung harus menemani mu disini.'' Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya

''Pergilah hyung,..'' Sungmin menghentikan tangannya yang sedang membereskan buku-buku Kyuhyun.

''Apa maksud mu Kyuhyunie?'' jawab Sungmin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

''Masih belum terlambat, pergilah bekerja, aku akan beristirahat sebaik mungkin disini.''

''Hyung... aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Sungguh..'' Sungmin menghela nafasnya, kenapa adiknya tiba-tiba tidak mau di temani? Padahal biasanya Kyuhyun tidak suka sendiri.

''Baiklah... kau harus istirahat sebaik mungkin di rumah, jangan coba-coba melakukan hal aneh. Arraseo?!'' Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

Sungmin lalu beranjak menggantikan pakaian nya untuk pergi bekerja. dia lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun yang masih terasa hangat.

''Hubungi hyung kalau ada apa-apa arraseo?!''

''Aku akan mengantar hyung sampai depan.''

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dia lalu membentuk tanda hati diatas kepalanya dan mengucapkan 'saranghae' tanpa suara

Kyuhyun tersenyum dia lalu melakukan hal yang sama dan sedikit menggoyang-goyang kan tubuhnya, dia terus tersenyum sampai hyung nya menghilang.

Namun senyum nya langsung hilang saat mengingat beban yang di pikul kedua hyung nya sangat berat. Dan itu, terjadi karena dirinya.

Ring ~

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

''Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau sudah membuat keputusan?''

''Be... belum.'' terdengar helaan nafas dari sebrang sana dan panggilan tersebut langsung terputus.

Kyuhyun juga menghela nafasnya dia lalu memandang langit seoul.

''Hyungdeul, aku sangat ingin membantu meringankan beban kalian.''

.

.

Siwon membanting ponsel nya,

''Apa aku harus menggunakan cara kasar agar dia mau melakukan nya?'' dia lalu mengacak rambut nya kasar. eomma nya semakin hari semakin mengkhawatirkan, bahkan dokter yang biasa merawat eomma nya menganjurkan agar dia memasukan eomma nya ke panti rehabilitasi.

''aku akan melakukan apapun agar eomma kembali seperti dulu.''

.

.

.

''Kyuhyun-ah... Kau tidak akan sekolah?'' Kyuhyun sedang mengutak-ngatik remote tv saat Changmin menghubungi nya.

''Tentu saja, pabbo! Sungmin hyung dan Teuki hyung melarang ku.''

''Kau seharusnya memang tidak sekolah dulu. Ah! Apa kau sendirian di rumah?'' Kyuhyun mengangguk padahal jelas-jelas Changmin tidak melihat nya.

''Nde aku sangat kesepian sekarang.'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat acara televisi yang terlihat membosankan.

''begitu ya?''

''Changmin-ah kalau aku bilang aku membutuhkan mu sekarang. apa kau bersedia datang kemari?''

''Aku pasti akan datang.''

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat Leeteuk yang terlihat membawa pesanan pelanggannya, sesekali hyung nya tersebut terlihat menyeka keringat nya.

'Teuki hyung pasti sangat lelah. Kau berjuang sangat keras seperti itu.. apa karena aku hyung?' Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk dengan sedih. Dia lalu menundukan kepalanya, dia benar-benar merasa seperti beban sekarang.

''Teuki hyung dan Sungmin hyung akan membunuh ku jika tahu apa yang ku lakukan!'' Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatan nya dan memandang Changmin yang berdiri disamping nya. sahabat nya tersebut tidak berhenti mengeluh sepanjang jalan kemari.

''Apa, maksud mu?!'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Changmin tajam.

''Kyuhyun-ah... Seharusnya sekarang kau beristirahat, lagipula sejak tadi kau hanya mengamati Teuki hyung. Kita pulang nde?'' Changmin mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun.

''andwaeyo... Changmin-ah jebbal eoh?'' Kyuhyun merengek pada Changmin membuat Changmin luluh.

Aish kenapa Kyuhyun harus merengek, dia benar-benar luluh jika sahabat nya sudah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

''Baiklah kau tidak usah melakukan hal seperti itu.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Changmin.

''setelah ini aku ingin melihat Sungmin hyung...''

''Kyuhyun-ah... ''

''wae? Akukan menaiki motor mu jadi aku tidak akan lelah.''

''angin... debu ..'' ucap Changmin sambil menggerakan tangannya. ''Itu semua tidak baik untuk mu.'' Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya dan memandang Changmin dengan tajam.

''baiklah aku akan pergi sendiri saja.''

''Aish Kyuhyun-ah Kajja..''

.

.

.

Kibum menaiki bukit tersebut dengan pelan. dia lalu berhenti di depan makam kedua orang yang sangat di sayanginya.

''Kyusoo-ah... Appa Anyeong...'' ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

Kemarin, saat dia melihat namja yang sangat mirip dengan adiknya membuat dia merindukan adiknya dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kyusoo.

Dia lalu meletakan rangkaian bunga pertama di atas makam appa nya, dan bunga kedua di makam adik bungsu nya.

Tanpa sadar Kibum menangis mengingat Kyusoo yang seolah tidak pernah bahagia selama masa hidup nya dulu. dan mengingat kejadian sembilan tahun lalu,awal dari semua musibah ini, saat itu Kyusoo masih berumur sepuluh tahun.

Flashback

''Appa Jebbal eoh?'' Kyusoo memandang appa nya yang terlihat sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan juga berkas-berkas yang memenuhi meja sang appa.

Sang appa melihat putra bungsu nya sebentar, lalu kembali pada kegiatan nya semula.

''Saat ini appa sedang sibuk, kyu. Besok saja nde?''

.

''ada apa Kyu?'' Kibum bertanya pada Kyusoo yang terlihat menekuk wajahnya.

''Kyusoo ingin pergi ke taman hiburan dengan appa hyung...'' Kibum menghampiri adiknya lalu mengacak rambut adiknya.

''Tapi appa bilang appa sedang sibuk Kyusoo..''

''hyung Appa jarang sekali ada di rumah seperti sekarang...''

''Tapi... sekarang Appa sedang sibuk kyu.'' Kyusoo mempoutkan mulutnya, dia lalu menaiki tangga rumahnya sambil menghentakan kakinya tanda dia benar-benar kesal.

Kibum menghampiri appa nya sambil memberikan secangkir kopi untuk sang appa.

''Karena appa jarang meluangkan waktu untuk Kyusoo, dia sering berfantasi jika ada appa, dia akan mengajak appa ke taman hiburan. Hanya appa dan juga Kyusoo.'' Tn. Choi menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat mendengar putra keduanya membicarakan Kyusoo.

''Kibum-ah... Sepertinya appa harus berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan ini. Dan membuat maknae kita tidak uring-uringan lagi.'' Kibum tersenyum mendengar penuturan appa nya.

.

.

''Kyusoo-ah... '' Tn. Choi mendekati putra bungsunya yang terlihat tidak memperdulikan nya Kyusoo berbaring menyamping sambil membelakangi Tn. Choi.

''Kyusoo-ah... Mianhae appa pasti sering sekali membuat Kyusoo kecewa.'' Kyusoo menaikan selimut nya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, membuat Tn. Choi tersenyum.

Dia lalu mengelus rambut putranya.

''Kyusoo-ah... Kajja..''

''Kyusoo-ah... Ayo kita pergi ke taman hiburan, hanya kita. Tidak ada eomma dan juga hyung hanya Kyusoo dan juga appa.''

Kyusoo langsung bangkit dan memandang Tn. Choi dengan mata yang berbinar. ''Jinja?!'' Tn. Choi mengangguk membuat Kyusoo bersorak karena gembira.

''Eomma... Kibum hyung... Siwon hyung.. Anyeoooong..'' Kyusoo terlihat melambaikan tangan nya pada eomma dan juga hyungdeul nya.

''benar-benar kekanakan.''ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum melihat dongsaeng nya yang terus melambaikan tangannya, sampai mobil sang appa tidak terlihat lagi.

''itu wajar Kibumie, Kyusoo hampir tidak pernah ada waktu untuk berlibur dengan appa.'' ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

''geurae, adik bungsu kalian benar-benar sangaaat manja.''

.

.

Ny. Choi sedang memakan makan malam nya bersama kedua putranya saat telpon di rumah mereka berbunyi.

''Yeobeoseo...'' Kibum memandang wajah eomma nya yang terlihat sangat kaget. Eomma nya terlihat lemas bahkan telpon rumahnya terjatuh begitu saja dari tangan sang eomma.

'apa terjadi sesuatu?'

Ny. Choi dan juga kedua putranya berlarian di lorong rumah sakit tersebut dengan perasaan cemas luar biasa.

''Bagaimana keadaan suami dan putraku?'' Ny. Choi bertanya pada dokter yang menangani putranya.

''Putra anda, dia hanya mengalami gegar otak ringan. Dan saya rasa dia sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi seperti nya dia tidak akan mengingat kecelakaan ini lagi.''

''Tapi...''

''Tapi apa?''

''Nyawa suami nyonya tidak tertolong..''

''MWO?!''

Keluarga Choi sempat mengalami kendala dalam perusahaan nya karena kematian Tn. Choi. Namun itu hanya sebentar karena Ny. Choi dan juga putra sulung nya, Choi Siwon kembali membuat perusahaan tersebut berjaya.

Namun sejak saat itu, mereka seolah menyalahkan Kyusoo atas semua yang terjadi pada appa mereka, dan memperlakukan Kyusoo dengan buruk. Benar-benar alasan yang sepele.

.

.

''Bahkan Kyusoo mengalami amnesia setelah kecelakaan tersebut. Kami benar-benar berdosa karena sudah menyalahkan nya atas semua yang terjadi dengan Appa.''

''Harusnya kami bersyukur, kau tidak ikut meninggal dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Tapi,kami justru membenci mu seolah kau penyebab semua musibah ini.'' ucap Kibum sambil menangis di depan makam adiknya.

''Kyusoo-ah... Kau pantas membenci kami.''

.

.

.

Leeteuk sedang membersihkan meja, saat dia mengingat percakapan nya dengan adik bungsunya semalam.

Dia lalu membuka ponsel nya dan menuliskan pesan pada seseorang.

'Sungmin-ah... Apa kau merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyunie?'

'nde hyung aku rasa Kyuhyunie menyembunyikan sesuatu.'

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya, pekerjaan nya di restoran cukup melelahkan. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah menyerah.

'apapun akan hyung lakukan untuk mu Kyuhyunie'

''Kyuhyunie... sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu?'' gumam nya sambil kembali membersihkan meja tersebut.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Leeteuk membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang menonton tv. Tapi, pandangan Kyuhyun seolah tidak mengarah pada televisi tersebut. tatapan nya kosong, seperti dia punya beban yang sangat berat.

Sungmin dan Leeteuk lalu duduk disisi kiri dan juga kanan dongsaeng nya, membuat Kyuhyun cukup terkejut. Seperti nya dia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

''Kyuhyunie apa kau punya masalah di sekolah?'' Leeteuk langsung bertanya pada intinya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menggeleng dengan kepala yang terus menunduk.

Sungmin lalu berjongkok di hadapan adik bungsunya dan menggenggam tangan dongsaeng nya tersebut dengan erat.

''Aigoo Kyuhyunie sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu?'' Leeteuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang mulai terisak. Dongsaeng nya tersebut benar-benar terlihat tertekan.

Kyuhyun lalu memandang Sungmin dan juga Leeteuk dengan airmata yang masih membasahi pipinya.

''Teuki hyung... Sungmin hyung apa selama ini, aku membebani kalian?''

''Mwo?!'' Sungmin dan Leeteuk langsung terkejut mendengar penuturan dongsaeng mereka.

''Aigoo siapa yang berbicara seperti itu padamu?!'' Sungmin langsung memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran.

''Kami rela melakukan apapun untuk mu, jadi jangan pernah merasa menjadi beban untuk kami, arraseo?!'' ucap Leeteuk sambil memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

''arraseo?!'' Kyuhyun mengangguk membuat Sungmin dan Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. Ternyata itu permasalahan nya. Mereka lalu saling memeluk satu sama lain.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat merebahkan kepalanya pada meja di kelasnya, dia tidak begitu memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran yang sangat dia sukai, matematika.

'meskipun hyungdeul sudah mengatakan kalau aku bukanlah beban. Tapi aku tetap memikirkan apa yang di katakan si sajangnim tersebut. Aku bisa membantu hyungdeul.'

Kyuhyun terus memikirkan hal-hal aneh dalam pikiran nya.

''...ssi.. KYUHYUN-SSI!''

''NDE SAJANGNIM! ( presdir )...'' jawab Kyuhyun sambil otomatis menegakan duduknya dia benar-benar kaget.

HAHAHA

Kyuhyun terlihat bingung saat melihat seluruh teman sekelas nya tertawa atau lebih tepat nya mentertawakan nya. 'apa ada yang lucu?'

''Sonsaengnim menyuruh mu untuk mengerjakan soal nomor dua.'' bisik Minho pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih bingung, dia lalu memberikan kertas jawaban yang sudah dia buat pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dari duduknya, mencoba mengabaikan seluruh temannya yang masih tertawa dan mengerjakan soal yang berada di depan.

''Apa ini? seorang number one membawa contekan untuk mengerjakan soal.'' Kyuhyun terkejut saat guru tersebut mengambil catatan kecil miliknya, biasanya guru tersebut selalu baik padanya dan menyebutnya number one. Karena Kyuhyun yang selalu menjadi juara kelas.

''Sonsaengnim Kyuhyun-ssi dua hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, jadi wajar kalau dia tidak mengerti.''

'lagipula caramu mengajar matematika benar-benar kuno' lanjut Changmin dalam hatinya.

''Tetap saja dia ini number one, seharusnya kau bisa mengejar ketertinggalan mu. Kyuhyun-ssi keluar dari kelas ku!''

''Sonsaengnim, kalau kau menghukum Kyuhyun hukum juga aku.'' Changmin berdiri dari duduk nya dan memandang guru yang terkenal killer itu dengan tegas.

''YA Shim Changmin..''

''Aku juga.. aku yang memberinya contekan.'' Minho ikut berdiri membuat guru tersebut semakin geram ternyata mereka adalah 'tiga serangkai'

''Baiklah... Kalian bertiga pergi dari kelas ku, sekarang!'' Minho dan Changmin langsung menghambur dari kursi nya masing-masing dan membawa Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat bingung.

Mereka bertiga. Changmin, Minho dan Kyuhyun duduk di salahsatu koridor sekolah sambil mengacungkan kedua tangan mereka di atas bahu mereka.

''Kalian berdua seharusnya tidak ikut-ikutan di hukum!'' Kyuhyun mengeluh, lagi-lagi kedua temannya selalu berada disisi nya, padahal sekarang dia sedang mendapat hukuman. Dan mereka ikut-ikutan mendapat hukuman.

''Wae?'' tanya Changmin

''Aku yang bersalah, aku tidak memperhatikan Sonsaengnim.''

''geurae.. Sekolah memang tempat untuk belajar bukan melamun pabbo!'' ucap Minho sambil menyentil dahi Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

''YA Choi Minho, neomu appaseo..'' Kyuhyun memandang Minho sebal, tapi seperti biasa Minho melanjutkan kegiatan nya seperti tidak pernah melakukan apapun.

''Aish ini sangat menyenangkan.. mengangkat tangan ku seperti ini aku merasa sedang mengangkat beban agar bentuk tubuh ku jadi bagus.'' ucap Changmin sambil bergaya seperti sedang di gym.

''Apanya yang menyenangkan, tangan ku pegal sekali harus terus diangkat keatas seperti ini.''

''Kalau begitu turunkan saja tangan mu.'' ucap Changmin sambil menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun.

''YA Shim Changmin, bagaimana kalau ada guru yang melihat?!'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan mulutnya dan kembali menaikan tangannya.

''Aish! Bisakah kalian diam.'' ucap Minho dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

''Aigoo uri Minho benar-benar serius, nde?''

''Itu salahsatu daya tarik ku sebagai namja.'' ucap Minho datar tanpa memandang Changmin dan juga Kyuhyun.

''YA Changmin-ah... Kyuhyun-ah.. Geumanhae!'' Minho menanggalkan wajah cool nya saat Kyuhyun dan Changmin sama-sama menggelitiki nya dari sisi kiri dan kanannya. Dia tertawa sekencang-kencang nya Dia benar-benar sensitif jika sudah di perlakuan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat kedua hyung nya yang baru saja pulang olahraga, hari ini memang libur jadi kedua hyung nya berada di rumah.

''Teuki hyung... Sungmin hyung.. bolehkah hari ini aku bermain dengan Changmin dan Minho?''

Leeteuk dan Sungmin memandang nya cukup lama membuat Kyuhyun waswas.

''Tentu saja boleh..'' ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

''Kalau begitu aku pamit hyung, Anyeoooong..''

Kyuhyun memandang siwon yang terlihat dari kejauhan, dia mengepalkan tangan nya erat, lalu menghampiri Siwon yang terlihat bersandar di mobil mewah nya.

''Jadi apa jawaban mu Kyuhyun-ssi?'' Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan ragu. Tapi dia tidak boleh mundur, ini demi hyungdeul yang juga sudah berjuang sangat keras demi dirinya.

'aku harap jalan yang ku pilih sudah benar.' batin Kyuhyun.

''Siwon-ssi, aku... aku bersedia menjadi dongsaeng mu.''

.

TBC

.

Kyuhyun dan Kyusoo disini bukan kembar ya,

tapi mereka punya hubungan 'khusus'

hehe

hubungan khusus apa yang dimiliki Kyusoo dan Kyuhyun?

Review nya ya pleeaaasee..


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Eternal Sunshine Chapter 3

Genre : Brothership, Friendship and Family

Rate : K

Cast

Cho Kyuhyun ( 17 tahun )

Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk ( 28 tahun )

Lee Sungmin ( 26 tahun )

Choi Siwon ( 26 tahun )

Kim Ki Bum ( 23 tahun )

Choi Kyusoo (OC)

Changmin & Minho ( 17 tahun )

And other cast

Summary : Setelah kau pergi, setiap kesempatan yang datang pasti tentang dirimu. Aku ingin menghapus mu, tapi juga masih ingin mengenang mu.

Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, if read dont bash and review after read.

DONT PLAGIAT!

Disclaimer : All them belong to them selves and God, iam just a fan who use their name for my story.

Story by asmawi97

.

.

Eternal Sunshine Chapter 3

.

.

Flashback

 **9** **tahun** **lalu**..

Kyusoo kecil terlihat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan penglihatan nya dengan cahaya yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan dimana dia sedang terbaring lemah dengan beberapa luka lebam dan kepalanya yang dililit perban.

Kyusoo langsung mengeluh saat seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat dia tidak mengingat hal apapun, kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini. tiba-tiba kamar rawat nya terbuka sangat kasar, sang eomma terlihat memasuki ruangan nya dengan langkah yang lebar

Kyusoo menyunggingkan senyum nya saat melihat sang eomma, dia lalu mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya.

''Eomma...''

PLAK!

Kyusoo membelalakan matanya saat bukan pelukan hangat yang ia dapatkah melainkan sebuah tamparan yang sangat menyakitkan. Di tengah-tengah rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakan nya, kenapa sang eomma justru semakin membuat nya sakit dengan menamparnya.

''Karena kau.. Karena kau sekarang aku akan menjadi orang tua tunggal!'' ucap sang eomma dengan emosi yang tertahan. Terlihat dari kepalan tangan nya yang terlihat memutih.

Kyusoo memegang pipinya yang masih terasa sakit akibat tamparan eomma nya, Kyusoo lalu mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan sang eomma tentang menjadi orang tua tunggal.

''Mwo?''

Nyonya Choi semakin terlihat emosi dan seolah kehilangan kendali saat melihat putra bungsu nya. Dia memegang erat kedua bahu Kyusoo dan mengguncang tubuh putra bungsunya tersebut.

''Ayah mu meninggal, kenapa bukan kau saja yang mati ha?!''

Kyusoo membulatkan kedua bola matanya karena kaget, apa benar appa meninggal?!

.

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun memeluk kedua lutut nya di sudut rumahnya, dia terlalu takut dan tidak mau menghadapi semua nya. Kejadian ' **itu** ' benar-benar membuatnya takut.

Sebuah tragedi yang membuat sang appa meninggal di depan matanya.

''Kyuhyunie,...'' Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati kedua hyungdeul nya yang menghampiri nya.

Mereka lalu memeluk Kyuhyun disisi kiri dan kanan Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan anak itu. Dan meyakinkan kalau semua yang terjadi pada appa mereka bukanlah karena Kyuhyun.

''Andwaeee, appa..'' lirih Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

.

.

 **Jika** **aku** **tidak** **bisa** **mendapatkan** **kebahagiaan** **yang** **aku** **impikan** , **ku** **harap** **kau** **bisa** **mendapatkan** **nya**.

 **-Choi Kyusoo-**

.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Minho keluar dari taxi yang mereka tumpangi, hari ini mereka berniat untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan dengan Kyuhyun.

Keduanya lalu menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkan jalanan dengan rumah sewa Kyuhyun, karena rumahnya berada di lantai dua.

Changmin langsung memencet bel rumah tersebut dan berteriak sangat keras memanggil nama sahabatnya.

''KYUHYUN-AH...!'' teriak Changmin membuat Minho langsung memandang nya tajam.

''YA Shim Changmin, bisakah kau lebih tenang didepan rumah orang?'' Changmin mempoutkan mulutnya. Changmin memang- terkadang kekanakan seperti sekarang, tapi anak itu juga terkadang bisa bersikap dewasa apalagi terhadap Kyuhyun. Tapi itu hanya terkadang saja.

''Lihat bagaimana cara aku melakukan nya dengan baik dan sopan.'' Minho lalu menyingkirkan Changmin dari depan pintu dan mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan pelan.

''Kyuhyun-ah'' ucap Minho pelan, membuat Changmin langsung tertawa.

''Aish anak itu tidak mungkin mendengar nya jika kau mengetuk dan memanggilnya dengan pelan.''

''Perhatikan aku!'' Changmin lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Bersiap untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin di depan rumah Kyuhyun.

''KYU..''

Changmin langsung menghentikan teriakan nya, saat melihat pintu rumah tersebut terbuka tanpa perlu dia berteriak sekencang mungkin.

''Eoh.. Teuki hyung.'' Changmin dan Minho langsung membungkukan tubuh mereka saat melihat salahsatu hyung Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk memandang heran kedua sahabat adik bungsunya tersebut, bukankah mereka pergi bersama Kyuhyun?

''Changmin, Minho?''

''Nde, Anyeong haseyo Teuki hyung...'' Leeteuk memandang mereka berdua dengan heran.

''Kenapa kalian berdua disini? Mana Kyuhyunie?''

Changmin dan Minho langsung bertatapan saling heran.

''Kyuhyun?''

Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya, kembali di buat heran dengan tingkah kedua sahabat adiknya ini. ''Bukankah dia bilang, dia ingin pergi dengan kalian?''

Changmin dan Minho langsung terkejut dengan pernyataan Leeteuk, Leeteuk sendiri mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat reaksi kedua sahabat adiknya.

''Teuki hyung, Kyuhyun sedang tidak bersama kami.''

.

.

.

Siwon melajukan audinya dengan santai, dia terus memandang Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terlihat sangat diam, sesekali bahkan anak itu terlihat meremas ujung baju nya.

'apa dia sedang ketakutan?'

Siwon lalu berdehem cukup keras membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian nya dari jalanan Seoul pada Siwon.

''Baca ini..'' ucap Siwon sambil memberikan sebuah berkas berisi lembaran kertas pada Kyuhyun.

''Ige mwoya?''

''Disana ada peraturan yang ku buat. Selama kau bekerja dengan ku, kau harus mematuhi semua peraturan tertulis yang berada di sana.''

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengambil kertas tersebut, untuk beberapa saat suasana kembali hening.

''Di kertas itu juga ada perjanjian kerja, dan juga bayaran mu selama bekerja dengan ku..''

Kyuhyun membentuk huruf O dengan mulutnya mendengar penjelasan dari Siwon.

''Kyuhyun, cobalah memanggil ku hyung...'' Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan perhatian nya saat Siwon mengeluarkan suaranya.

''Cobalah.. Aku tidak mau nanti kau terlihat sangat kaku di depan eomma ku..''

Kyuhyun merubah posisi duduk nya dan menegakan tubuhnya dia memandang Siwon dengan ragu. Bibirnya seolah kelu untuk memanggil presdir muda di depan nya ini dengan panggilan hyung.

''Si... Siwon hyung.'' Siwon tersenyum mendengar panggilan tersebut, rasanya dia sudah sangat merindukan suara ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Kyusoo. Dalam segi apapun, kecuali mungkin sifat dan usia mereka yang terpaut dua tahun. Jika Kyusoo masih ada, saat ini dia sudah berusia 19 tahun.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, Siwon menghentikan mobil nya, dia lalu membuka pintu mobil nya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk keluar.

Kyuhyun menatap rumah megah tersebut dengan takjub, benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan rumahnya.

''Masuklah..''

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan mulai memasuki rumah tersebut, rumah bergaya arsitektur eropa dan di dominasi oleh warna putih. Di luar rumah tersebut terdapat sebuah taman dengan berbagai tanaman hias yang cantik, dan juga halaman nya yang cukup luas. Bahkan jarak gerbang dan juga rumah ini cukup jauh.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengagumi setiap sudut tempat tinggal nya tersenyum, pasalnya wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat lucu dengan mulutnya yang tidak berhenti berdecak kagum. Dia lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, mencoba menyadarkan anak itu bahwa tugasnya akan segera di mulai. Setelah memasuki rumah ini Kyuhyun akan menjadi Choi Kyusoo, dongsaeng dari Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian nya dari semua kemegahan tempat tinggal keluarga Choi, saat seseorang memegang tangan nya. Kyuhyun lalu memandang orang tersebut yang ternyata Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lembut dan melepaskan pegangannya.

''Kajja..'' ucap Siwon sambil berlalu mendahului Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat tertegun dengan prilaku Siwon tadi, tapi dia mencoba melupakan nya dan mengikuti Siwon memasuki rumah megah tersebut.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tenang di belakang Siwon, namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan di rumah tersebut, Kyuhyun langsung meringis karena dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

''akh..'' Siwon yang berada di depan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah nya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

''Ada apa?'' Kyuhyun menggeleng. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan cemas, pasalnya wajah Kyuhyun terlihat agak pucat setelah ringisan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya.

''Gwenchana..''

Mereka lalu kembali berjalan, Siwon sesekali melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakang nya. Sekarang bahkan dia seperti memperhatikan adik nya sendiri, dia lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan memasuki rumah megah tersebut.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya saat detak jantung nya berdetak sangat kencang membuat dia cukup tidak tenang. Saat pintu rumah tersebut terbuka, Kyuhyun kembali berdecak kagum melihat bagian dalam rumah tersebut, begitu luas semua barang tertata rapi dan sangat terawat.

Siwon sendiri berjalan sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat wajah polos Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Siwon sampai Siwon berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar, yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai pintu kamar eomma Siwon.

''Nae eomma ada di dalam, aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi nya nanti saat melihat mu. Yang pasti, aku mau mulai sekarang kau menjadi Kyusoo, arraseo?''

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, dia lalu kembali mengelus dadanya yang berdetak begitu cepat, membuat perasaan nya kembali tidak tenang. Siwon lalu memasuki kamar sang eomma, dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

''Eomma...'' Siwon menghampiri sang eomma yang terlihat sedang melamun, eomma nya terlihat memandang dengan pandangan kosong. Sesekali air mata sang eomma meluncur dan membuat hati Siwon berdesir.

Nyonya Choi terus menggumamkan nama putra bungsunya, dan memohon agar putra bungsunya kembali.

Siwon lalu duduk di sisi ranjang eomma nya, dan menggenggam erat tangan sang eomma sambil memandang nya.

''Eomma... Kyusoo, dia ada disini.'' sang eomma langsung memandang Siwon seolah ingin memastikan pendengaran nya.

''Tapi... Eomma tidak boleh menangis lagi, eoh?'' Siwon menghapus jejak airmata di pipi eomma nya.

''chakkaman...'' ucap Siwon sambil berlalu dari kamar tersebut, membuat Nyonya Choi heran.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berada di depan pintu kamar Nyonya Choi, membelalakan matanya saat melihat foto keluarga milik keluarga Choi yang terpampang di dinding, dia bisa melihat seorang anak yang sangat mirip dengan nya sewaktu kecil.

Apa Choi Kyusoo itu benar-benar mirip dengan ku, dari segala hal?

Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatian nya saat pintu kamar nya terbuka, Siwon hyung, ah sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan hyung untuk Siwon. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan nya.

''Kyuhyun-ah... Kita akan memulai semuanya sekarang..'' Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti Siwon yang menarik nya menuju kamar milik Nyonya Choi.

Sementara itu, Nyonya Choi duduk dengan gelisah di tempat tidurnya, dia menautkan kedua tangan nya. Menunggu putra sulung nya membawa Kyusoo padanya.

Pintu kamar Nyonya Choi kembali terbuka, dan terlihat Siwon memasuki kamar eomma nya dengan seorang namja dibelakang nya membuat Nyonya Choi kembali heran.

Siwon lalu menggeser tubuhnya membuat Nyonya Choi dapat melihat lebih jelas namja tersebut. Nyonya Choi langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat lebih jelas namja tersebut.

Dia. . . . Kyusoo putra bungsunya.

''Kyusoo-ah...'' Kyuhyun menghampiri Nyonya Choi lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Nyonya Choi.

''Eomma... Anyeong.'' Nyonya Choi memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya, dia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun seolah memastikan bahwa namja di depan nya ini benar-benar putranya, Nyonya Choi lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat sambil menangis, dia benar-benar merindukan putra bungsu nya ini.

''akh..'' Kyuhyun meringis dan memegang erat dadanya saat Nyonya Choi tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

'kenapa sakit sekali?' Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakitnya saat Nyonya Choi terus memeluknya, tapi rasa sakit itu justru semakin bertambah. Jantung nya terasa seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum, benar-benar sakit!

Siwon memandang eomma nya yang sedang memeluk Kyusoo dengan haru, rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak melihat senyum itu dari sang eomma. Namun senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan membuat mereka berdua cemas.

''AKH.. APPO!'' Siwon langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat kesakitan. Nyonya Choi sendiri langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari 'putra' bungsunya.

Kyuhyun terlihat menekan area dadanya yang benar-benar terasa sakit. Membuat Siwon dan eomma nya benar-benar cemas.

''Siwon-ah... Ada apa dengan Kyusoo?'' Nyonya Choi bertanya pada Siwon yang terlihat sama cemasnya dengan dia.

''Kyusoo-ah... Neo Gwenchana?'' Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dia justru semakin menekan dadanya, anak itu terlihat semakin sulit bernafas dan wajahnya begitu pucat. Siwon mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin kesakitan, Kyuhyun terus merintih dia bahkan terlihat semakin kesulitan untuk bernafas. Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan dengan kesakitan nya, namun tidak berlangsung lama, karena sakit itu merenggut kesadaran nya.

''KYUSOO-AH...''

Nyonya Choi dan Siwon terkejut saat Kyuhyun pingsan di depan mereka, meskipun Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan tapi rasa sakit yang di rasakan anak itu seperti nya tak tertahankan sampai membuat dia pingsan.

Siwon mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun dengan menepuk kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Dia lalu memangku Kyuhyun dan membawa nya ke kamar yang dulu di tempati Kyusoo.

.

.

Leeteuk berjalan kesana kemari di tengah-tengah keramaian kota Seoul, saat ini dia sedang mencoba mencari keberadaan adik bungsunya. Setelah Changmin dan Minho mendatangi rumah mereka dan mengatakan Kyuhyun tidak bersama kedua orang itu, Leeteuk langsung di landa kecemasan tingkat dewa begitupun Sungmin.

Saat ini mereka semua berpencar mencoba mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk berhenti berjalan di tengah-tengah keramaian tersebut, sesekali bahunya tertabrak oleh beberapa pejalan kaki yang berjalan di sekitarnya.

Dia lalu memandang keramaian tersebut dengan pandangan kosong, ''Sebenarnya kau di mana Kyuhyunie..?'' lirihnya sambil kembali berjalan, meskipun lelah dia tidak akan berhenti sampai Kyuhyun di temukan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Kibum memasuki rumah megah nya dengan tenang, dia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat suasana rumah nya terasa berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya. Terasa begitu tenang tanpa teriakan atau tangisan sang eomma.

Dia lalu menaiki anak tangga, dan berjalan menuju kamar sang eomma. Namun dia menghentikan langkah nya saat melewati koridor yang terdapat kamar dongsaeng nya.

Kibum membuka pintu kamar dongsaeng nya tersebut, dan membulatkan kedua bola matanya, saat melihat sang eomma tengah tertidur dengan seorang namja yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan Kyusoo.

Wajah namja tersebut terlihat pucat dan jarum infus tertancap di punggung tangan kirinya. Eomma terlihat tidur di samping namja berkulit putih pucat tersebut dan memeluk nya erat, seolah jika tidak melakukan nya dia akan kehilangan kembali putranya.

Kibum berpikir dengan keras mencoba mencari kemungkinan kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Dan sepertinya dia tahu jawaban nya. Siwon hyung pasti dia yang melakukan hal ini.

Kibum berlalu dari kamar tersebut dan akan membuka pintu kamarnya saat pintu tersebut terbuka.

Siwon memandang dongsaeng nya kaget, apalagi melihat air muka adiknya yang terlihat tidak bersahabat.

''Eoh.. Kibum-ah..''

''Siwon hyung kita perlu bicara..''

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dan juga sang eomma, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Tapi bukan disini Kibum-ah.''

Kibum mengikuti arah pandang Siwon hyung nya dan menganggukan kepalanya.

''Mari bicara di luar..'' lanjut Siwon pada adiknya. Kibum menurut, dia berlalu dari kamar tersebut dan mengikuti Siwon.

Siwon berhenti di taman belakang rumah mereka. Dia lalu duduk di bangku taman tersebut, dan menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat agar Kibum mengikutinya.

Kibum bergeming dia memandang hyung nya tajam.

''Jelaskan apa yang terjadi hyung.. Kau menculik anak itu?!''

Tanya Kibum dengan sakartis, membuat Siwon memandang adiknya dengan pandangan menegur. Bahwa adiknya sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada kakak nya karena berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Kibum menjambak rambut nya frustasi dan menghela nafasnya keras, dia memandang hyung nya dan meminta penjelasan lebih. Kenapa anak berkulit pucat itu bisa berada di rumah mereka.

''Lalu apa?'' tanya Kibum dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

''Hyung, membuat perjanjian dengan anak itu.''

''Mwo?''

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya. ''Dia akan menjadi dongsaeng kita sampai eomma sembuh..''

Kibum membelalakan matanya mendengar penjelasan hyung nya ini, bagaimana mungkin orang asinga akan menjadi Kyusoo, mendiang dongsaeng mereka.

''Tapi... Ini salah, hyung... Dia punya keluarga yang akan selalu menunggu nya. Dia punya kehidupan yang lebih sempurna dibandingkan kita. Kita tidak bisa menahan nya disini..'' ucap Kibum tanpa henti, dia sangat ingat anak itu memiliki seorang hyung yang sangat menyayangi nya.

''Kibum-ah... Lagipula hyung tidak akan selalu menahan nya di sini. Ini hanya untuk pengobatan eomma saja. Sampai eomma dinyatakan sembuh total, hyung akan langsung memutuskan kontak dengan nya.''

''Benarkah?'' tanya Kibum memastikan, dia cukup ragu dengan hyung nya ini.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, dia lalu tersenyum lembut saat mengingat Kyuhyun.

''Dan juga, hyung merasa seperti bersama Kyusoo saat bersama nya.''

''Tentu saja, wajah mereka benar-benar mirip.''

''Bukan hanya wajah mereka, suaranya, tingkah lakunya, semuanya mirip. Mereka benar-benar mirip dalam segala hal..''

Siwon bercerita dengan semangat saat dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan begitu banyak persamaan antara magnae nya.

''Hyung,.. Kau mengatakan nya seolah kau benar-benar mengenal Kyusoo..''

Siwon menghilangkan senyum itu dari wajah nya, saat mendengar pernyataan Kibum. Benar, dia mengenal Kyusoo hanya saat Kyusoo kecil. Selebihnya, dia tidak pernah memikirkan bahkan memperhatikan perkembangan Kyusoo. Mengingat hal tersebut Siwon menghela nafasnya keras.

''Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Keluarga nya pasti sedang mencarinya.'' Kibum kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya. ''Hyung akan mengantarnya pulang setelah dia siuman.''

Kibum menganggukan kepalanya lalu kembali memandang Siwon. ''Jelaskan..''

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan adik nya. ''Apa maksud mu, Kibum-ah?''

''Jelaskan pada keluarga nya, kalau kita membuat kontrak dengan anak itu. Jangan sampai mereka salah paham.''

''Arraseo, sebentar lagi Kim Uisa akan kemari untuk mencabut infus Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, hyung akan langsung mengantarnya pulang..''

''Kyuhyun. . . Jadi namanya Kyuhyun?''

.

.

Side Story

Kyuhyun sedang menggambar di bukunya di sebuah taman rumah sakit yang berada di atap gedung rumah sakit tersebut, semenjak di vonis hidupnya tidak lama lagi karena penyakit kelainan jantung yang di derita nya, Kyuhyun mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan mencoba bertahan demi kedua hyungdeul nya, meskipun usianya masih lima belas tahun.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah siap jika ajal merenggut nya nanti, meskipun ketakutan akan kematian tetap saja membayangi nya. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun sesak dan tanpa sadar meneteskan airmatanya.

Kertas yang dia pakai untuk menggambar menjadi terlihat buram karena terhalang oleh airmatanya.

Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk dan menghapus airmata nya, namun dia langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat seseorang akan meloncat dari pagar pembatas di rumah sakit tersebut.

Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan peralatan menggambar nya dan menghampiri namja tersebut.

''ANDWAEEE... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!'' ucapnya sambil memegang erat lengan namja misterius tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak mengenalinya, namja tersebut terlihat memakai masker hitam dan juga topi.

''LEPAS..!'' Kyuhyun menggeleng. Namun namja tersebut langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

''Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati!'' ucap Kyuhyun kekeh.

''Ku bilang lepas bocah!''

''andwaeyo Jebbal..Aku mohon jangan mati, ini rumah sakit. banyak orang yang memperjuangkan hidupnya agar tidak mati disini.'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil menangis, membuat namja tersebut langsung membulatkan matanya.

Kyuhyun terus menangis dengan keras, sampai membuat namja tersebut kesal dan mengurungkan niatnya.

''Aish berhentilah menangis! Lihat semua orang menatap kita! Kenapa kau menangis?''

Kyuhyun terus menangis bahkan semakin keras membuat namja tersebut mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Dia turun dari pagar pembatas tersebut dan mengusap pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar karena menangis.

''Agar tetap hidup, aku berjuang begitu keras di tempat ini. Lalu kau, kau berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupmu begitu saja!''

Namja tersebut termenung dan memandang Kyuhyun yang masih menangis dengan keras, wajah Kyuhyun sangat pucat dan tubuhnya sangat kurus. Di lihat sekilas saja, sudah jelas Kyuhyun bukanlah anak yang sehat. Apalagi dia tadi mendengar kata-kata bertahan hidup. Apa anak ini sedang di hantui oleh bayangan kematian.

Namja tersebut terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan anak itu. Terus seperti itu sampai Kyuhyun merasa tenang dan berhenti menangis.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan sepasang mata, menatap nya dengan cemas. Kyuhyun sadar saat ini, dia masih berada di rumah keluarga Choi.

''Kyusoo-ah... Kau sudah sadar nak?'' Kyuhyun memandang Nyonya Choi dengan sendu, dia lalu memegang tangan Nyonya Choi yang sedang membelai rambutnya.

Jujur, dia sangat suka tangan lembut seorang eomma yang membelainya. Apalagi sejak kecil dia tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran sang eomma, karena eomma nya meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan nya.

''Nan gwenchana..'' jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara serak sambil tersenyum, membuat Nyonya Choi juga tersenyum. Nyonya Choi lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

''Jangan pernah meninggalkan eomma lagi, eoh?'' Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar permohanan tersebut, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia menganggukan kepalanya.

Siwon memandang sang eomma yang terlihat tersenyum dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dengan muram, bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun pergi dari kehidupan sang eomma.

''Apakah aku, harus melepaskan nya?''

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun bercengkrama dengan Nyonya Choi, akhirnya Nyonya Choi tertidur dengan tangan nya yang memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat melihat hal tersebut, jujur dia sangat menyukai Nyonya Choi yang benar-benar menyayangi nya meskipun sebagai Kyusoo.

''Kyuhyun-ssi..''

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian nya dan menemukan Siwon berdiri di depan ranjang kamar tersebut dengan seorang dokter.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan nya dengan Nyonya Choi, dia lalu mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya.

''Kau akan pulang sekarang?'' tanya Siwon lalu mendudukan dirinya di ranjang kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, dia benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang justru jatuh sakit di hari pertamanya berperan sebagai Kyusoo.

Seorang yang sejak tadi berdiri lalu memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun dan melepaskan jarum infus yang tertancap di tangan kirinya. Lalu menempelkan plester steril di tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Siwon melajukan audinya dengan pelan, dia terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat lelah. Ini bahkan baru hari pertama dia berperan sebagai Kyusoo. Tapi dia sudah terlihat sangat lelah.

Hening, itu adalah kata pertama yang menggambarkan suasana di dalam mobil milik Siwon tersebut. Mereka berbicara hanya pada saat Kyuhyun berperan sebagai Kyusoo saja. Selebihnya, mereka hanya rekan kerja.

''Aku akan berbicara dengan keluarga mu mengenai perjanjian kita..'' Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang kearah luar langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan memandang Siwon yang sejak tadi terdiam.

Kyuhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

''Andwae.. Tolong tetap rahasiakan ini dari hyungdeul.. Mereka akan marah dan melarang ku..''

''Eoh.. Jinja?!'' Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, dia lalu kembali memandang kearah depan.

''Turunkan saja aku, di tempat saat tadi pagi kita bertemu..''

''Tidak, setidaknya aku akan mengantar mu sampai dekat dengan rumah mu..''

Kyuhyun kembali memandang Siwon dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat karena kaget, kenapa Siwon bisa tahu tempat tinggal nya?!

''Kau, juga tahu tentang rumah ku? Kalau begitu, turunkan saja aku disini..!''

Siwon menurut, dia menepikan mobilnya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk keluar. Anak itu terlihat sangat terkejut karena dia mengetahui tempat tinggal nya. Kyuhyun melepaskan sabuk pengaman nya dan keluar dari mobil Siwon tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan pelan dari balik kemudinya, dia lalu menghela nafasnya melihat kekerasan hati Kyuhyun.

Benar, sepertinya dia memang tidak benar-benar mengenal adiknya. Kyuhyun jelas-jelas sangat berbeda dengan Kyusoo.

''Aish, semoga anak itu baik-baik saja..''

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan pelan menuju rumah nya, sebenarnya tubuhnya masih sangat lemas bahkan dia memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan. Dia tidak mau jika Siwon menjelaskan semuanya pada hyungdeul, biarlah ini menjadi sebuah rahasia.

Kyuhyun memandang langit yang gelap, ini sudah malam pasti hyungdeul mengkhawatirkan nya saat ini. Dia lalu kembali berjalan meskipun tubuhnya bahkan seolah tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

''YA PARK KYUHYUN!'' Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan menemukan Changmin dan Minho, mereka menghampiri nya dengan wajah cemas yang sangat kentara.

''Apa saja yang kau lakukan ha?!'' Changmin langsung memarahi Kyuhyun saat sudah berada di depan sahabat nya ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat mereka cemas dan berpikiran yang macam-macam tentangnya.

''Kenapa kau memarahi ku?''

''Kenapa aku memarahi mu?'' Kyuhyun langsung memundurkan tubuhnya saat melihat tatapan tajam milik Changmin.

Jujur, Changmin sangat menyeramkan saat sedang marah.

''Changmin-ah..'' Minho yang melihat hal tersebut mencoba melerai dan berdiri diantara Changmin dan juga Kyuhyun.

''Geumanhaeyeo Changmin-ah..''

''Sudah ku bilang berhenti!'' teriak Minho membuat Changmin berhenti menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Lagipula dia melakukan nya karena benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya ini.

Minho lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang Kyuhyun, ia lalu membelalakan matanya saat memandang punggung tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang di beri plester steril.

Dia lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang di beri plester steril tersebut.

''Apa ini Kyu? Kau menjalani perawatan?'' Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, saat Minho memperlihatkan tangan nya yang di beri plester steril. Dia lalu menyembunyikan tangan nya di dalam saku jaketnya.

''A... Aniyo..'' ucap Kyuhyun tergagap, dia lalu mengalihkan perhatian nya dari kedua sahabatnya ini pada jalanan menuju rumahnya.

Changmin menghela nafasnya, dia lalu mendekati Kyuhyun dan meraih tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Mencoba melihat kalau memang ada bekas jarum infus di tangan kiri sahabatnya itu.

''Kau juga sedikit demam.. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?'' Ucap Changmin dengan nada yang lebih rendah, dia lalu membelakangi Kyuhyun dan berjongkok, dia menepuk-nepuk punggung nya memberikan isyarat pada Kyuhyun agar naik.

Kyuhyun menurut, dia menaikan tubuhnya di atas punggung tegap milik Changmin karena memang tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju rumah Kyuhyun, sementara Minho mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan menghubungi salahsatu hyungdeul Kyuhyun.

''Teuki hyung, kami sudah menemukan Kyuhyun.''

.

.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya di depan Leeteuk dan Sungmin, dia langsung mendapatkan ceramah gratis dari kedua hyung nya ini.

''Kyuhyunie, lain kali jika kau mau keluar setidaknya bawa ponsel mu. Dan minta salahsatu dari kami untuk menemani mu!'' Leeteuk menggertak dongsaeng nya dengan tegas, sementara Sungmin mengusap pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

Mereka sangat senang saat Minho menelepon dan mengatakan sudah menemukan Kyuhyun, tapi juga sangat terkejut saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Punggung tangan kirinya di berikan plester steril sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah diinfus. Dan wajah nya cukup pucat, sepertinya penyakitnya kambuh saat tidak bersama mereka.

''Teuki hyung... sudahlah, saat ini Kyuhyunie pasti lelah, dia juga agak demam..'' Sungmin mencoba membujuk hyung malaikat nya menceramahi Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya lalu melihat Kyuhyun, anak itu terlihat sangat lelah.

''Baiklah, sekarang kau istirahatlah..'' Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu berlalu dan memasuki kamarnya bersama Sungmin yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun sudah merasa lebih sehat dan memaksa kedua hyungdeul nya untuk mengijinkan nya sekolah. Hari ini dia memang akan menghadapi satu ulangan penting. Jadi tidak mungkin dia bolos dan meninggalkan sekolah nya.

Dia melewati waktu-waktu nya di sekolah dengan Changmin dan Minho yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. Padahal sepulang sekolah dia harus menemui Choi Siwon dan kembali menjadi Kyusoo.

Saat jam pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Minho dan juga Changmin yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak mau lengah lagi, apalagi sempat ada orang yang mencoba menculik Kyuhyun tempo hari.

Mereka lalu menghentikan langkah mereka saat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan mereka. Seorang namja dengan wajah nya yang dingin keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Dia lalu sedikit berlari kearah mereka tepatnya pada Kyuhyun dan langsung memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun menyeretnya menuju mobilnya, membuat kedua sahabat Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyuhyun karena kaget dengan prilaku namja asing tersebut. Saat ini kedua tangan Kyuhyun di pegang erat oleh keduanya.

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Changmin dengan tajam. Minho memegang lengan Kyuhyun mencoba mencegah namja asing tersebut membawa Kyuhyun. Namja dingin tersebut lalu memandang Kyuhyun,

''Kau harus ikut dengan ku sekarang!''

TBC

siapakah namja asing tersebut?

ANYEONG akhirnya bisa juga update ff ini, banyak bgt kekurangan nya dan aku harap kalian tetap suka...

Pleeaaasee read and review

meskipun ff asma gk sebagus ff author lain, tapi asma mau, setiap yang baca bisa review apapun itu..

Terimakasih

.

.


End file.
